Sara's Scare
by Daisyangel
Summary: Snickers Sara Warrick Greg friendship a scare at a crime scene changes Sara and the ones who love her lives forever. please RR Finally back! Thanks to carolinaprincess18 who reviewed. Follow her example! She's the reason yall have this chapter so R/R!
1. Chapter 1 Sara's Suffering

Title: Sara's Scare

Author: Dacia

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI.

Pairing Snickers, Sara Greg and Sara Warrick friendship.

A/n This is written about how I'm feeling right now. It is cold and what happens to Sara in this first chapter is affecting me right now.

8888888888

Sara Greg and Warrick had just finished going back over the crime scene where wife came home to find her husband sprawled on the bedroom floor with a knife wound in his chest. So far they have fingerprints but no matches. Finally the wife had confessed that she suspected her husband of cheating and told them about a necklace that didn't belong to her that she had found. So Sara and Warrick went back to the house. Greg had volunteered to come along and help so he could get the experience. He hadn't been in the field very long. He was just excited to be a level one CSI. Greg looked up to see Brass walking towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna head back you guys about done?"

"Yeah we're just packing up. Warrick found the necklace and it tested positive for traces of blood and the pendent made the same impression in the mold as it made on the vic's body."

"Ok well I'll see you back at the lab," Brass said as he turned and headed to his car.

"You guys ready," Greg called to Warrick and Sara.

"Yeah just gathering up my stuff," Warrick called back.

"Yeah me too man its cold out tonight," Sara replied back as she started to cough as she picked up an evidence bag and stirred up a cloud of dust. Greg let out a couple of coughs because of the dust. Whenever he had stopped coughing he had noticed that Sara was still coughing.

"You ok, Sar?" Greg asked as he walked closer to her.

"No dust. and cold air. Cant. Breathe." Greg sprinted the rest of the way over to Sara. When he got closer he could tell that her face was ashen and her lips were turning blue.

"Are you an Asthmatic Sara?"

"Yes I am. I. need. My. Inhaler." Sara gasped out as she swayed and fell backwards. Greg caught her and lowered her easily to the ground still cradling her in his arms.

"Where's your inhaler, sweetie?

"It's in my jacket which is in the Tahoe," Sara whispered as she took in short shallow breaths. Greg just nodded and opened his mouth to get Warrick's attention.

"Warrick! Get in here now," Greg called. Warrick came running and stopped at the sight of Sara being cradled in Greg's arms.

"Is she ok, man?"

"No she's having an acute Asthma attack get her inhaler it's in her jacket."

"Right I'm on it, you hang in their girl," Warrick said as he turned and headed for the Tahoe. By the time he had returned Sara was alarmingly pale and her breaths were extremely shallow and unless you got close to her you could barely tell that she was breathing. "Sara, Rick's got your inhaler can you take a couple of puffs for me, sweetheart?" Sara just nodded and reached for the inhaler. Her hands were shaking so bad she could barely get the cap off. Finally she did and she took a couple of puffs. Her breathing was still erratic but marginally better.

"Thanks, Rick," Sara whispered as she took in slightly more calm breaths.

"No problem now we should really get you to the hospital," Warrick said as he helped Sara and Greg stand up.

"No I'm fine," Sara replied as she swayed dangerously and would have fallen if it weren't for Greg putting his arms around her.

"No you're not fine, but how about we make a compromise? You go see Doc Robbins and if he thinks you need to go to the ER you go?" Greg asked.

'"Ok I guess," Sara replied with a resigned sigh. Greg just flashed her a smile as he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the front yard and the Tahoe.

"Greg put me down I can walk."

"Oh yeah like you just demonstrated so well," Warrick said with a smirk. Sara just glared but conceded to the fact that it was difficult to walk when the world insisted on spinning. They had gotten Sara settled in the back seat of the Tahoe without too much of a fuss. The cold air had caused the Asthma to flare up but Greg thought to shield her with his jacket so it wasn't too bad.

"Hey can you get the back door for me Rick?"

"Yeah here you go Greggo. I'm gonna get the evidence I'll be right back," Warrick said as he headed back for the house. He returned five minutes later and they were off to the lab.

8888888888

The site of Greg carrying a pale, weak, and shaking Sara into the lab and towards the morgue peeked several peoples curiosity. Catherine was the first person they encountered.

"Hey what happened, Greggo?"

"She had an acute Asthma attack at the scene and we made a compromise she would see Doc Robbins and if he thought she needed to go to the ER she would," Greg explained.

"Oh you poor baby," Catherine said patting Sara on the back.

"Where's Nick I need to tell him?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know I saw him in the fingerprint lab but I don't know where he," Catherine stopped talking as Grissom came around the corner.

"What's going on here?"

"Sara had an asthma attack and the guys are taking her to doc Robbins. Now lets give them some room so they can do that," Catherine said as she looked at the small crowd that had gathered around. Everyone obeyed and cleared a path for the three of them. Warrick followed Greg down to the morgue and walked into Doc's office. "I'm gonna go find Nicky and tell him that Sara is down here," Warrick said as he turned and headed towards the finger print lab.

8888888888

"What can I do for you, Greg?" Doc Robbins asked.

"Sara had an acute asthma attack at the scene. She refused to go to the hospital but we made a compromise if you think she needs to go she will," Greg explained.

"Ok lay her down here and let me check her out."

"I'm fine, really guys," Sara said just as Nick came running into the room and headed over to his girl friend and took her other hand. He glanced up at Greg who was holding her other hand and Warrick who was standing in the door after coming to find him.

"What happened?"

"According to Greg Sara had an acute asthma attack at the scene and I think she should go to the ER just to get checked out," Doc Robbins explained. Sara just made a face.

"But I don't want to," Sara whined.

"Sara you remember our deal don't you?" Greg asked. Sara just nodded. "Ok well then let Nicky take you to the hospital."

"Ok I guess so," Sara said as she sat up and stood. She only swayed slightly and Nick was their to catch her. "Thanks for taking care of her guys."

"Don't thank me Greg did most of the work," Warrick said.

"Thanks Greg."

"Hey don't worry about it. Just get her to the hospital and make sure she's fine and that will be thanks enough for me."

"Ok I will do that I will call you guys later when I find something out Nick said as they headed out of the morgue throwing a thank you to Doc over his shoulder. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you?"

"I can walk," Sara replied as she stumbled and leaned into Nick to regain her footing.

"I'm sure that you can but will you let me carry you I would feel better, please?" Sara just gave a resigned sigh. Nick smiled and picked her up and headed down the hall and out to the parking lot and got them both settled in the Tahoe and headed for Desert Palms to get the most important woman in his life checked out.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2 The Diagnosis

Chapter 2 Diagnosis

A/n I was going to post this yesterday but I got busy. I just found out yesterday that my best friend had her little girl on Friday. Her name is Elise Angela Marie Melonson. I am now an Aunt. I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. The entire world is open to you, Elise. I love you so much, sweetie. I'm sorry this chapter is so long but I didn't know where to break it off at. Please R/R. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.

8888888888

Nick and Sara were sitting in a room in the Desert Palms ER. They had been taken back as soon as they had gotten their. All though Sara was breathing better she was still struggling. Just then Doctor Burk walked back into the room.

"How is she doc? What's wrong with her?" Nick asked in a rush.

"Her breathing seems to be stabilizing but I'm concerned from the x-rays and the amount of Albuterol that was in the inhaler that this wasn't the only attack that you had recently was it, Ms. Sidle?"

"No it wasn't," Sara said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sar?" Nick asked.

"Because they weren't as bad as the one tonight. I had attacks like that when I was a teenager but I haven't had any attacks like that for a while," Sara explained. The doctor let her finish her explanation then continued.

"The tests show that you have walking Pneumonia. I'm also concerned about your white blood count. It is quite different than it should be. I want to admit you to do some more tests and figure out what's wrong, ok?" Sara gave a resigned sigh.

"What do you think the white blood count being different means, doc?" Nick asked with a worried expression as he reached for Sara's hand.

"I have my suspicions but I would rather not say until I know. Tell me Ms. Sidle have you been feeling more tired than normal lately?"

"Yeah but I just put it down as a result of working so much."

"Well it may be that simple but I want to do some tests to rule some other stuff out. Get some rest I will schedule the tests for 9:00 tomorrow. Someone will be down to admit you to a regular room in a little bit," the doctor said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you doctor," Sara said as she turned and cuddled up against Nick. Nick noticed that tears were falling from Sara's eyes.

"Hey what's the matter, Sar?"

"I'm scared about what the doctor will find, Nicky."

"I understand but whatever he finds we will deal with it together ok, sweetheart?"

"Ok now do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything just name it."

"Go home and get some sleep after you call the team and tell them what's going on."

"But I want to stay with you, Sara."

"Do it for me Nicky, please?" Sara looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't say no to that. I will do that under one condition."

"What's that?"

"The nurses have my cell phone number and you have them call me if you need me."

"Ok I will do that," Sara agreed as someone came to admit her. After they had gotten Sara admitted Nick made sure that the nurse had his cell phone number then leaned down to give Sara a good bye kiss.

"Get some sleep I love you Sara."

"I will you do the same and I love you Nicky," Sara said as she kissed him back. After flashing Sara a smile Nick turned and headed home to his and Sara's apartment in order to try and get some sleep so he could deal with whatever he found out tomorrow.

8888888888

Greg and Warrick were in the lay out room processing the necklace looking for any evidence that would prove that the woman who was cheating was the killer when Greg's cell phone rang. "Sanders."

"Hey Greggo."

"Hey how's Sara Nicky?" Greg asked. Warrick looked up interested waiting to hear his answer.

"She's able to breathe a bit better. The doctor thinks she has walking pneumonia and apparently she has had other attacks before this one but none as severe as tonight at least that is what she said. The doctor is also concerned about her blood count." Greg was momentarily unable to hear what Nick was saying because Catherine and Grissom had walked into the room.

"Who is on the phone, Rick?"

"It's Nick," Warrick explained.

"Hey Nicky can you repeat that part about the blood count Cath and Griss just walked in?"

"Yeah the doctor is concerned because Sara's white blood count is higher than it should be and he is scheduling tests for tomorrow at 9:00. The doctor admitted her for tonight and I agreed to go home and get some sleep."

"Ok well tell her we're thinking about her and keep us posted, ok Nicky?" Greg asked.

"Will do, Greggo," Nick replied as he hung up.

"So how is she, Greg?" Warrick asked. Greg relayed everything Nick had just told him.

"I hope that nothing is seriously wrong," Catherine said softly.

"Yeah me too," Warrick agreed.

"Yeah but even if it is we will be right behind her every step of the way," Greg added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I think we all need to get back to work have you and Greg found anything on the necklace, Warrick?" Grissom asked.

"We lifted a couple of good prints and Jacquie is running them through AFIS as we speak," Warrick replied.

"Very well," Grissom said as he turned and headed out of the lay out room with Catherine right on his heels.

8888888888

Sara tossed and turned the tests had just been finished. She was sore and sleepy from the anesthetic for the MRI because the closed space made her nervous. She was sore because the doctor had collected a lot of blood. "Try and lay still Sara, you need to relax, sweetie," Nick said gently as he ran a hand through her hair brushing a piece behind her ear.

"I just want to know what's wrong then get out of here," Sara said with an exasperated sigh.

"I know, I know, sweetheart."

"Well I can tell you the news you want and I think I may be able to let you go but you will have to return," the doctor explained with a somber expression on his face as he walked into Sara's hospital room.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Nick asked apprehensively.

"Have you been having a lot of nose bleeds, Ms. Sidle?"

"Yeah but I didn't think anything of it, why?"

"Well all of the tests show that you have a rare type of cancer. You have cancer of the blood. It is usually cured with Radiation and chemo assuming it has been caught early enough."

"Cancer no their must be something wrong. She can't have cancer!" Nick cried as he got up and ran out of the room ignoring the sound of Sara calling his name. All he could do was run.

"Is their someone I can call for you, Ms. Sidle?"

"My friend Greg Sanders here's the number."

"Ok I will call him, and I am truly sorry."

"I know," Sara said softly as she sniffled and tried to blink back the tears.

"Can I tell him the diagnosis?"

"Yes please do that." The doctor just looked sorrowfully at her as he walked out and went to call the young man Sara had asked him to call.

8888888888

Greg awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Hello," Greg said groggily into the phone.

"Is this a Mr. Greg Sanders?"

"Yes this is how may I help you?"

"My name is Dr. Randal Burk and I am Sara Sidle's doctor. She's asked me to call you and request that you come to Desert Palms." By this time Greg had gotten up and was putting on clothes.

"Why does she want me what's wrong, doc? Where's her boy friend Nick?"

"I don't know. Ms. Sidle has cancer of the blood on top of the walking pneumonia."

"Cancer can it be treated with Radiation or Chemo?"

"Yes if it is caught early enough."

"That poor girl. Tell her I will be their in fifteen minutes, will you?" Greg requested.

"Yes I will and Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming down. Ms. Sidle is afraid and I don't like the idea of her being alone right now."

"I understand see you in fifteen minutes," Greg said as he climbed into his Tahoe and headed to comfort his best friend and someone who he looked at as a sister.

8888888888

Greg went running down the hall and almost missed Sara's room because he was running too fast. He backed up and leaned against the doorframe and watched his best friend. Sara was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. She was staring blankly in front of her. Greg walked quietly into the room but Sara didn't look up. It didn't even look as if she was aware that someone else was in the room. "I'm here, Sara," Greg called softly. Sara looked up at the sound of Greg's voice and Greg's heart broke at the lost and frightened look in his best friend's eyes.

"Oh Greg why did Nick run out on me?" Sara asked as she began to sob.

"I don't know, sweetheart. He's probably just scared and needed time to think," Greg whispered softly as he climbed on to the bed and gathered Sara into his arms and began to rock her back and forth gently.

"Didn't he think I would be scared? This is a lot I can't handle it alone. What if he doesn't come back, Greg? Then what will I do?"

"I think he will come back just give him some time, Sar. Even if he doesn't come back your not alone, I promise, sweetie. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Brass, and I will do whatever we can to help you, ok?"

"Ok thanks Greg I'm just so scared and I want to go home but I'm not ready to face Nick yet. I need to get my thoughts in order before I see him. I love him so much I'm just afraid that he will leave me."

"I understand Sara. I tell you what why don't you stay with me. You can stay with me as long as you need. That will give you and Nick sometime to think things through. What do you think about that, Sara?"

"I would really appreciate it but I hate to put you out, Greg."

"Nonsense you're my best friend I want to do this. So what do you say I get your discharged papers and I take you to my house? I have a feeling that the doctor will require you to take sometime off of work."

"Ok thanks that sounds good Greg. I'm just so sleepy," Sara said with a yawn.

"That's to be expected Ms. Sidle. Here are your discharge papers. Now I don't want you to go back to work for the rest of this week. Come back to the hospital next Monday and we will start your first treatment."

"Ok I guess so," Sara said. Greg could tell that this was all taking a toll on her because she didn't even fight the doctor about not working. "Here are some brochures and a list of support groups that may help you cope with the diagnosis," the doctor said as he handed Sara the discharge papers and another packet of papers. Sara signed the discharge papers and handed them back to the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor," Greg replied.

"Your welcome, and thanks for coming down to be with Ms. Sidle." Greg just shrugged and gave a small nod.

"I want to see you at 9:00 Monday morning. I will leave you alone so you can change back into your clothes." The doctor said.

"Ok I will see you at 9:00 Monday Dr. Burk," Sara replied. Greg got up to follow the doctor out so Sara could change in private. "Greg?" Greg stopped and turned back to face Sara.

"Yeah what do you need, Sar?"

"Will you stay in here while I change? Just turn around or something? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure no problem," Greg replied as he turned his back to her. After a couple of minutes Sara told him he could turn around. Greg reached and put his hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the hospital room and down the hall.

8888888888

Greg glanced over at Sara as he pulled into his driveway. She had fallen asleep and had her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. Greg got quickly and quietly out of his car and unlocked the door to his apartment. Then he went back and gently lifted Sara into his arms so he didn't wake her Greg then carried her into the apartment and into his spare bedroom. He turned down the covers with one hand and gently laid her down. He then took off her shoes and covered her up. Greg then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room to take a quick shower before work. Once he was ready for work he went back into the spare room and found Sara still sleeping soundly. Greg smiled at the angelic look on her face. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. "Sar, went to work. Help yourself to anything you want. I will call you later. Call me if you need anything. Love you, sis. Love Greg." Greg put the note on the bedside table then walked out quietly closing the door behind him. He grabbed his keys, badge, kit, and gun and headed out the door.

8888888888

As soon as Greg walked into the lab he found the person he was looking for. Nick was just standing their in the middle of the hall when Greg walked up next to him.

"Hey G, what's up?" Greg reached out and punched Nick in the eye. "What the hell was that for, man?"

"You and me outside now!" Greg snarled as he glared at Nick and stormed off towards the roof. Nick just looked at him and followed in his footsteps.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3 Nick's fears

A/n you guys have carolinaprincess18 to thank for this story being updated. Please read and review my other stories especially my story Daisy Petals and it's companion story Daisy Petals Smut Chapters. I know as fellow writers you appreciate it when people review your work I do to. So read and Review!

"What the hell, Greg?" Nick cried as they reached the roof. Whirling around Greg got in Nick's face and landed another punch on Nick's jaw.

"You. Left. Her. All. Alone! Why the hell did you leave her all alone and scared in that hospital room?" Taking a moment to catch up Nick spoke.

"Sara?" the questioned.

"Yes Sara, who else would I be talking about?"

"I guess you know about the Leukemia then?"

"Yeah, and you wanna know what else I know?" Greg snarled still in the older man's face. Recognizing this was a rhetorical question Nick stayed silent. "I know it broke her heart to see you walk away. She had the doctor call me because she needed someone who loves her and cares about her to be with her."

"I love her and care about her!" Nick defended.

"If you love her and care for her as much as you say you do you wouldn't have left her damn it!" Greg said yelling the last part at the top of his lungs. The door to the roof was flung open and Catherine stalked out.

"What's going on here?" she demanded taking in their positions. Nick's bruised face and Greg's clenched fists and furious expression.

"The left Sara alone and scared at the hospital," Greg explained acidly.

"And I'm not scared? Leukemia, that one word paralyzed me. This is something that could take her from me and I can't do a god damn thing about it," Nick said bitterly. An anguished cry escaped Catherine's lips and her eyes filled with tears at the diagnosis Nick had just revealed.

"Sar has Leukemia?" she breathed. Nick nodded through his own tears that had filled his eyes.

"I understand your scared, but I'm still pissed at you for leaving," Greg informed the Texan.

"I know and you have every right to be. I just needed time to process and I felt like my only option was to run like hell. I see that was a mistake now."

"Yeah it was," Greg agreed.

"Where is she now?" Catherine wondered.

"She's at my place. She's staying in my guest room until she's ready to see you," Greg replied jerking his head at Nick.

"I won't go over after shift today, but will you tell her I'm sorry and that I'd like to come over tomorrow if she'll let me?" Nick requested.

"I will, and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it, Greggo. If I'd been in your position I would've hit me to," Nick told him.

"We're good?" Greg confirmed.

"Yeah, we're good," Nick answered pulling the younger man in for a hug.

"You two aren't in this alone we're all here for you and Sara," Catherine reminded him.

"I know, thanks, Cath," Nick said giving her a shaky smile. The was still scared but the felt more in control of the situation, now the just hoped the could fix things with Sara.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm not feeling well so any and all reviews for this story and any of my other stories would be very much appreciated.


End file.
